


Unordinary Children

by mybrainhasmelted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Sally Jackson, Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson References, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, The Golden Trio, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainhasmelted/pseuds/mybrainhasmelted
Summary: The Jackson-Blofis household is hardly unacquainted with the strange and peculiar. When gods, monsters and demigods are frequent visitors, the bar for unnatural is higher than the Empire State building. Looking back, Sally can’t believe it took them nearly a decade to realize Estelle may not be normal.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Sally Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I will be changing the timelines around a little bit. I have set the end of Heroes of Olympus around 1996, and the start of the Harry potter timeline around 2008. This isn't super important for the story, I just couldn't imagine writing something that takes place in the 2030s. This is also my first fic, so I am sorry for the inevitable mistakes. (EDIT: I did make some minor changes to this chapter while writing chapter 2. Nothing super important, just some grammatical errors and adding a bit more internal dialogue.)

The Jackson-Blofis household is hardly unacquainted with the strange and peculiar. When gods, monsters and demigods are frequent visitors, the bar for unnatural is higher than the Empire State building. Looking back, Sally can’t believe it took them nearly a decade to realize Estelle may not be normal.

The first unexplainable incident happened only a short time before Estelle’s first birthday. After a long night of editing her manuscript, Sally wanted nothing more than to get a cup of tea and go to bed. She had been just about to close her computer, when the curious green eyes of her daughter peaked through the living room doorway.

“How did you manage to get here?” Estelle only babbling excitedly at her mother's bemused expression. With a chuckle, Sally scooped her daughter up and tip-toed back to the toddler's room. 

Estelle’s escape from her crib hardly phased Sally. Afterall, she had raised Percy Jackson, who was a magnet for trouble as soon as he could walk. As she tucked Estelle back into her crib, Sally didn't think about how the door had been tightly closed, and the crib firmly locked. She simply chalked the escape up to Estelle’s recent growth spurt and went to sleep. 

But as Estelle grew older, the strange occurrences became harder to rationalize away. Estelle’s toys would go missing, and then miraculously appear in her arms a few moments later. Paul’s phone and Sally’s computer would freeze during temper tantrums. Cookies would disappear from the counter with no explanation. Estelle’s favorite plushie (a green starfish given to her by Percy) was never dirty, despite Estelle dragging it everywhere. 

Once she could read, Estelle took to books like a fish takes to water. Paul was ecstatic that his daughter shared his zeal for literature. Sally often found the two of them reading together, enthralled by whatever book Paul had recently brought home. But Estelle’s love for books quickly became a problem when her teacher reported that she was leaving class to go read in the library. Sally tried desperately to explain why leaving class, even for reading, was frowned upon. But Estelle insisted she didn’t know how she was leaving in the first place. 

“I don’t know how I get there,” Estelle pleaded during the second parent-teacher conference Sally had been called to. “It just sorta happens.”

The odd occurrences didn’t stop there. Estelle’s homework would mysteriously vanish, broken pencils and crayons would reappear good as new. Paul even reported Estelle’s math problems changing when she couldn’t solve them. But everything had an explanation, the homework probably fell out of Estelle's backpack. The pencils/crayons were replaced at school. Even the math problems could be attributed to Paul’s recent overtime and late nights. Afterall, everything was rather harmless. That all changed when not even a week into the start of fourth grade, Sally was called to pick Estelle up early because of a physical altercation.

“It isn’t fair,” Estelle grumbled, “Jacob was bullying Sasha, and he kicked Thomas. Why am I getting in trouble? I didn’t even touch him.”

“I know it seems unfair, but you can’t use violence to solve your problems,” Sally remembered having this exact conversation multiple times with Percy. Looking back at her daughter, it was hard not to see the similarities between the two. Sure, Estelle’s hair was brown and choppy, not black and windswept. Her eyes were green, but not like the sea. They were dark like the trees that towered over Monhawk beach in the summer. Physically, Estelle hardly looked like Percy. But her children shared the same scowl, the same bruised knees and crossed arms. _Apparently_ , Sally thought, _They also shared a solution to bullying_. “If someone is being bullied, you need to go to an adult, not push them off the playground.”

“I didn’t push him,” Estelle replied hotly as she glared out the car window. “He just flew backwards.”.

The final straw came on Estelle’s 11th birthday. Sally and Paul had agreed not to do a party that year, instead planning a small family dinner with Percy and Annabeth. Everything had been going great. Percy was at the table retelling an Ancient Greek fairytale to Estelle, who sat enthralled by the not-so-mythical story. Annabeth was helping Paul set up the decorations, both engaged in a conversation on Shakespeare and his merits as a teaching device. Sally was preparing the dough for Estelle’s cake, while baking some blue cookies to send with Percy and Annabeth.

But the domestic bliss came to a screeching halt as the front door blew open. Three women armed with razor sharp claws, flaming hair and metallic legs stood menacingly in the doorway. Sally vaguely remembered Percy’s freshman year, and his stories about empousa setting the Goode gym aflame. 

“Are you kidding me,” Percy was already standing, riptide in hand. “This couldn’t have waited like four hours?”

Not pausing for a response, Percy launched into battle, slashing and slicing through the air. Annabeth grabbed Sally’s arm and pulled the older woman behind her, dagger raised in a defensive position. Sally watched in horror as the monsters advanced. Drawing closer to where Estelle sat frozen, eyes wide with terror. Annabeth, not sparing a second, vaulted over the kitchen counter. Sally watched, almost in slow motion, as Annabeth reached to grab Estelle’s arm. Only for Percy to stumble backwards, his sword arm bleeding profusely. 

“NO,” Estelle’s shriek vibrated through Sally's ears as all three empousa went flying backwards into the wall, knocked out cold. Sally felt herself freeze, adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

“Estelle, are you ok?” Paul’s words seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor as he rushed towards daughter, concern etched on his face. Estelle only gave a slight nod, her eyes glued to the monsters only a few meters away. 

“That wasn't me,” Percy’s face bore a similar stunned expression as he slipped riptide back into his pocket and closed the apartment door, “and I don't know about any half bloods that can use the force.”

Annabeth strode over and quickly stabbed the three monsters, who all promptly turned to sparkling gold dust. “A gift from the gods?” Annabeth said, face deep in thought while handing Percy a piece of ambrosia, “maybe a magical artifact? Or some other deity?”

No one offered a response. The weird and unexplained was an everyday part of Sally’s life. When your kid has saved the world several times over, you start to accept that nothing is ordinary. But watching Annabeth and Percy struggle to find an explanation for what had just happened filled Sally with a sense of dread. 

“I-I think it was me,” Estelle’s voice was hardly above a shaky whisper but it sliced through the silent room. “I think that I did that.”


	2. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter turned out to be sort of a drag to get through. I also spend some time mapping Estelle out as a character and where I want the story to go. I expect that the next chapters will be faster updates, but I also have testing coming up so I'm not totally sure. (EDIT: just some basic grammar edits)

Estelle’s earliest memory smelt like seafoam and evergreens. She can’t really remember it now, the summer haze diminished to an abstract painting of blue water and smiling faces. She had been only three years old, toddling for the first time across Montauk beach. Screaming and laughing as the waves knocked her over again and again.

“You just kept getting up,” Sally recalled with a smile, “Percy stopped the waves, afraid you would get hurt. But you kept yelling ‘More! More!’ ”

Growing up, Estelle had seen her brother do amazing things. He could strike up a conversation with the fish at the aquarium. Mold tap water into mythical heroes and monsters. He could breathe underwater, and create hurricanes. So when Estelle made cookies appear, or computers freeze, she didn’t think it was that big of a deal. So what if her math problems magically changed when she got frustrated. Compared to Percy, that was hardly something to talk about. Now, staring at the decimated apartment, Estelle wished she had said something sooner. Gold dust scattered the floorboards, party decorations tossed across the floor, the half finished birthday cake forgotten on the counter.

“I-I think it was me,” Estelle felt herself stumble over the words, but she knew it was true. “I think that I did that.”

Estelle felt the smooth ridges of her mother’s hands wrap around her own as Sally knelt down next to her. Estelle just stared at the floor. Trying to ignore the eyes glued to her. “Honey are you sure,” Sally’s voice was a mix of concern and uncertainty and something else Estelle couldn’t quite decipher. 

“I’m sure,” She felt the words burn her throat. Sparing a quick glance at Percy, Estelle’s heart dropped. She had never seen her brother look so unsettled. Before Estelle could even open her mouth, a knock vibrated from the front door. 

Percy and Annabeth whirled around, weapons drawn. All previous emotions wiped from their faces. Estelle felt her Dad grab her arm as adrenaline filled her veins, heart thudding in her ears. 

“Monsters?” Annabeth questioned.

“Monsters don’t usually knock,” Riptide still drawn, Percy walked over and cracked open the door, “Hello?”

“Would this be the Blowfis household?” From where she was, Estelle couldn’t see the visitor, but it was clearly a woman. Her accent seemed… British? Could monsters even be British?

“This is, and who would you be?”

“My name is Mary Diggle, I work with the Ministry in London. I was hoping to have a chat with Sally and Estelle Blowfis about a matter of inheritance and education.”

“Inheritance?” Estelle felt as confused as Percy sounded, “I’m sorry but we don’t have any family in England.”

“Please sir, if I could just have a chat with you all inside I-” Estelle felt a wave of relief wash through her body as Percy capped Riptide and slid the pen back into his pocket. Not a monster.

“I don’t know what you are selling but we aren’t interested.” 

“Sir I am not selling anything,” Annoyance began to seep into the woman’s voice. “I work at the Integration Task Force with the London government.”

“The what?” 

Estelle felt her mind racing. In the last five minutes she had knocked out three monsters, revealed she could do things with her mind, and now someone from the government was at their door. Sweat began to gather in her palms. Possibilities flew through Estelle's head. Was she a government experiment? Was Mary Diggle actually a monster? With a shuddering breath, Estelle quickly wiped her hands on jeans. No, this was all a misunderstanding. This was probably just some trick of the gods. Everything would go back to normal. Life would continue on, and this would all be some funny memory. All they had to do was get this Mary Diggle to leave. 

Estelle’s mother didn’t seem to have the same idea. Sally walked over and quietly muttered something Percy, who reluctantly stepped away from the door. Going to stand uneasily next to Annabeth. 

“Would you be Sally Blowfis?” 

“I am, why don’t you come in so we can all talk.” as Sally opened the door Estelle finally got a look at the visitor. Despite her instance otherwise, Mary Diggle certainly looked like a salesperson. She couldn’t have been much older than Sally, with crow's feet and smile lines just beginning to settle onto her face. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. Matching with her well tailored blazer and dark brown dress pants. 

“Thank you ma’am,” The woman's sharp grey eyes swept across the small New York apartment, taking in the war-torn room. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but this information is rather time sensitive.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Sally said, her voice smooth and well mannered. It was the same tone she used when talking to publishers or potential clients. Closing the door behind her, Sally gestured towards the kitchen, “This is my son Percy and his wife Annabeth,” Annabeth gave a slight wave while Percy only nodded. “And this is my husband Paul and our daughter Estelle.” 

“Lovely to meet you all. I am going to cut straight to the point. Estelle," She could feel Diggle's eyes on her. Estelle quickly shoved her hands into her pockets, trying to mask her growing anxiety. "has unexplainable things ever happened to you. Maybe when you were angry or scared or even happy. Maybe you made something disappear or magically appeared in a new place without meaning to.”

Estelle felt herself pause. What kind of question was that? Was this a trap? How did this woman know about what she had done?

“What kind of-” Percy began.

“Yes. I think so.” Estelle’s interruption silenced the room. She knew it was risky. This woman could be anyone. _But she already knows_ , Estelle thought. _Might as well get it out in the open_. 

“That is what we would classify as accidental magic,” Estelle glanced around the room. Magic? Her family looked just as confused. _Like Hecate?_ Estelle thought. But Diggle hardly gave them a moment before continuing “Before attending school, young witches and wizards will often experience bouts of uncontrollable magic. These incidents are usually triggered by a particularly strong emotion or-.”

“Wait a second,” Estelle interrupted. “You think I’m a what?”

“A witch Miss Blowfis,” Mary said, hardly disturbed by the doubt. “Women are called Witches, Men are called Wizards. All of us are born with magic, it is not something that can be given or taken.”

“Like with pointed hats and a broomstick,” Percy said skeptically.

“Yes actually,” 

“Prove it.”

The corner of Mary’s mouth quipped as she pulled out a long wooden stick from her coat pocket and gave it a quick flick. 

“Di Immortales.” Percy stepped back, his eyes darting across the room. Estelle gasped as dust, both gold and gray, flew out of the open windows. Balloons whizzed past her face and arranged in a perfect bouquet about the table. Streamers snaked up the walls, creating an intricate canopy of blue and green above the living room doorway. In only a few seconds, the entire apartment was spotless. 

“You said you came from the Ministry,” Annabeth began, fingers tracing across the once dirty countertop. “That means there is a government. How have we never heard of this?”

“There are strict regulations set to stop regular people, or Muggles as we call them, from discovering the existence of the wizarding community.” Mary replied, “The only exception being the families of muggle born wizards and witches.”

“Muggle born,” Annabeth paused. “Wizards and Witches born to normal parents.”

“Indeed,” Diggle said, “I am a part of the task force dedicated to integrating Muggleborn students into the wizarding world. Estelle is what would be known as a muggle born witch.”

“Huh,” Paul said. “Ok sure. What happens now? What do we do?”

Diggle's well groomed eyebrows raised slightly “You all seem to be taking this rather well. I understand this is quite a shock. If you would like a moment, I am happy to give it.” _Please don't_ , Estelle thought. There was a whirlwind of questions and confusion and fear raging inside her. The last thing Estelle wanted to do was dwell on it. 

“This is hardly anything too crazy,” Percy said with a humorous laugh. “My little sister is a witch, and there is a whole society of magic users. Honestly not the weirdest thing I’ve seen this week.”

For a second, Diggle’s professional physad dropped into confusion at Percy’s words. Before quickly turning back to Paul. “To answer your question Mr. Blowfis, I am here because Estelle’s situation is rather unusual.”

“Unusual how?” Sally asked.

“It is usual because of you Ms. Blowfis,” Estelle glanced at her mother in confusion, and noticed the rest of her family doing the same. “You are what we would call a squib. A child born to magical parents without any magical abilities. Your mother was raised in the wizarding community. Before moving to America in the 1960s.” 

“So it’s real,” Sally said quickly, her eyes wide. She didn’t look confused or shocked, she looked sad. Like something had left, and she knew it would never come back. “Right before my uncle Richard passed he would talk about muggles and wizards and magic. I thought it was the chemo.”

“I can assure you it is real,” Diggle’s voice was slightly softer. Less harsh and business like. “Because Estelle’s grandmother attended Hogwarts, she is also eligible for enrollment.”

“Hogwarts?” Annabeth questioned. 

“Yes, Hogwarts. Despite it’s odd name, Hogwarts is one of the most well regarded schools for witches and wizards in Europe. The other option would be Ilvernmory, located near Mount Bona in Alaska.” Diggle’s grey eyes locked on Estelle. As she looked at the woman before her, Estelle could feel the storm of emotions brewing underneath her skin. “I need you all to make a decision. Ilvernmory or Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :). This isn't my best writing but I am relatively happy with how the story played out. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments below.


End file.
